kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Mind Invader
Mind Invaders are UFO-like crafts that can take over the minds of units. They are available to ErrorLandia once they infiltrate one of Yuri’s battle labs. The logo emblazoned on top of the craft’s hull would look like the EL flag but with the "resh" (ר), "vav" (ו), and "yod" (י) from Yuri’s logo in place of the Keys. Description The Mind Invaders were clearly inspired by Yuri’s Floating Discs as they use the exact same technology to stay afloat, and can even travel into space due to its sleek, heat-resistant design. The former, however, had many problems, such as being difficult to mass-produce, not suited to much of Yuri’s military doctrine, and, most importantly, its creation was announced to all players. This new ErrorLandian model, however, has almost none of these problems. The Mind Invader has a crew of 3 brainwashed Psi-Corps Troopers as well as a pilot. They are able to cast their mind-control from inside the craft, allowing the craft to take control of up to 3 enemy units at once. Unlike the Mastermind, it will not become greedy and attempt to control anymore than 3 units, and doesn’t have the fragility and/or slowness of a Yuri Clone, making it one of the best mind-control units, period. Usage Perhaps the best mind-control unit out there, it’s actually pretty sad that Yuri didn’t think about this. Ah, no matter, now we can take credit for it! A mind-control unit with almost none of the flaws of one, it can cause chaos unlike anything else you’ve ever seen before. There will be tanks that turn their guns on their former colleagues, once-friendly engineers that capture a building for the enemy team, malice, bloodshed, and miniature civil wars when a Mind Invader is in the air. It does have weaknesses, of course. It is unable to take control of certain units such as robots, flyers, or commandos, and cannot capture buildings, unlike the Scrin Mastermind. It also has no other weapons to defend itself with, seeing how the power of the mind needs no substitute. In conclusion? Hide yo kids and hide yo wife; they’ll mind-control whatever they see! Quotes Created * Invader in flight! * Levitation, check. Selected * Always looking for new ideas... * Psychic disc, ready. * Can we be of assistance? * Share your thoughts with us. * It’s all in the mind. Ordered to move * Levitation units online. * Yes, good thought. * Spinning away! * You spin me round! * I do not feel dizzy... yet. * Hovering smoothly. Use Mind Control * They will listen. * They belong to us now. * Their will is now ours. * We could use one of those. * He shall know the truth. Under fire * Hah, my head hurts. * Non-believers! * I did not forsee this! * What was that for?! * They are fighting back! * I can’t hear myself think. Shot down * Hang on! * For Yuri! * Ejecting! * Our precious subjects! * Invader down! Category:Aircraft Category:Stolen Tech